Genderbending Nightmare
Summery Wolf pisses off his creator so much that he decides to punish him by what he thought was a suitable punishment. Genderbending. Transcript Alpha: (I walk through the park just enjoying a stroll) it’s actually nice out here just watching other stick figures enjoy their day. Simple, peaceful, and relaxing. (A buffalo comes out of the bushes and head butts me into a pile of shit) Alpha: OW! My whole backside feels like broken glass! Wait where did this pile of shit come from? Wolf: (Comes out laughing) I’m just giving an example describing your view of relaxing. Alpha: You psychopathic idiot! I’m going to have to be placed in a full body cast now! Wolf: And I’ll be sure to send you a I don’t give a fuck care while you stay at the hospital. Alpha: That’s it! I’m going to give you a punishment so horrible to you that you will beg me to erase your entire existence! Wolf: I’d like to see you try. A lot of fans would kick your ass if you did. See ya turd sniffer. (walks away) Alpha: (grumbles) I’ll have to think of something to get even with him. (Next morning Wolf wakes up) (Wolf gets up out of bed and heads to the kitchen) Wolf: (thinking) I think Fox had to leave early for work today. (Wolf gets ready and leaves to the city for a walk around) Rapper: (spots Wolf) Who the fuck is that girl? Jade: (spots Wolf) Damn, and I thought I was the toughest chick around. (Wolf walks into the park looking for something to do) Rapper: Ya know, I didn't know Wolf had a sister. Jade: I thought he didn't have any blood relatives at all. Rapper: Hmm... Jade: But from the looks of it, something may be going on. (Wolf has been noticing some men looking at him and also from behind. This was starting to creep him out as well as infuriate him to think that a bunch of queers were looking at him) Rapper: Must be a new girl. Man: (puts his hand around Wolf's waist) Hey babe. why don't you come with me? Jade: Well, maybe this chick is tough? (Infuriated he first rips the man's hand in half and then tears the flesh clean off his arm to snap off a couple of bones to thrust inside the man's eye sockets) Wolf: (To angry to notice his voice) Any other fucking queer want's to make a move on me?! I got a arsenal of death and a blood lust is my fuel! (The men quickly look away and walk faster away from Wolf) Rapper: Hot damn! That chick is good. (Wolf sits on a bench to cool off) Jade: Wow, she is, probably even better than me, well, maybe not me, but pretty amazing. Rapper: And she's kinda sexy. Jade: Yeah, I mean, I'm not gay, but she looks like a nice chick to fuck, probably someone Jones would like. (Wolf sees Rapper and Jade then rolls his eyes) Wolf: (thinks) Great I bet they are going to rip on me on how I attract men. Jade: (To Wolf) Hey new girl, what's your name? Wolf: (get's up) Who the fuck are you calling new girl twat!? (starts to notice the sound of his voice and began to think he might have broken it after shouting earlier) Rapper: Err, you? Jade: Yeah, you do realize you are a girl right? Wolf: What the fuck are you talking about? Rapper: Look, my name is Rapper, this is Jade, and welcome to our city. Wolf: I've been here before and I already know you names dip shits. other than why you are calling me a girl, what is wrong with my voice? Jade: Yeah, you seem like someone that's cool and deadly like us. Rapper: (to Jade) Geez, is she retarded? (to Wolf) You know your attitude sounds almost like Wolf's, Wolf: no shit why do you think that is? Look at me and tell me what you see. Jade: It does. (To Rapper) And it is pretty obvious her attitude dumbass. Rapper: Well, your about the same color as Wolf, but you got hair, hair that looks a bit like Lass', oh and you also got boobs. Obvious right? Jade: Here, maybe this will help. (Hands Wolf a pocket mirror) Wolf: what the? (looks at himself and starts to freak out) What the fuck!? (pulls on his skirt, grabs his ass, pulls on his hair, and then squeezes his boobs) Oh shit. (passes out) Rapper: Miss? Miss?! (checks her heart) She's alive, but she seems to have passed out. Jade: She must of been freaking out over something. Wolf: (wakes up) Oh shit. hey guys. I had a nightmare that I was a chick. a hot one at that. Rapper: (confused) Uhh, you are just a normal girl... Jade: That wasn't a dream, Wolf: (Looks at himself again) what the? how did I... who would do... (realizes) THAT LITTLE SHIT!!! Rapper: Uhh, are you okay, madam? Wolf: WAIT TILL I GET TO THE HOSPITAL AND TURN THAT FUCK INTO A BITCH!!! Jade: Who are you talking about? Rapper: I have no idea what your talking about. Wolf: WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT... Oh yeah you guys weren't there Rapper: (very confused) What the fuck are you talking about?! Jade: Yeah, because we don't know you, who are you? Wolf: My creator Alpha genderbent me! I'm about to go and genderbend his ass Rapper: Wait, wait wait, WOLF?! IS THAT YOU?! Jade: Wolf?! Wolf: Yes it's me. so you can quit having a boner off me Rapper Rapper: I wasn't, you idiot. Jade: (See's Rapper's boner) He does! Wolf: Then what was that about saying I was sexy? yeah you forget I have a high hearing sense. Rapper: (glares and punches Jade in the cheek, as she falls on the ground) Look. just how are you going to even get back to normal? Wolf: Fuck if I know. Alpha is the only one who can change me back Jade: (Gets up and high kicks Rapper in the face knocking him down) What did you do to piss off your creator? Wolf: I had a buffalo head butt him in the ass shattering his whole backside. Rapper: Makes sense he's pissed at you. Jade: Ah, that explains it, you were just being yourself and Alpha couldn't take it. Wolf: Now I can't be the world's biggest dick anymore much less have a dick. Red: (Comes by) sup bitches? (sees Wolf) Oh and who is this hot tamale? Rapper: That's Wolf, idiot. Jade: You better not mess with him. Red: What? (Wolf kicks Red in the balls) Jade: (To Red) Told you. Rapper: (face palms) Classic Red. Red: (in pain) How do you know that's Wolf? Wolf: (Pulls a AT4 from his pocket) here's a hint! Red: (wide eyed) Oh I see now. Jade: Alpha's pissed at Wolf so he changed him into a girl. Wolf: now what am I going to do? Jade: Maybe Alpha expects an apology from you Wolf. Rapper: A TRUE apology. Wolf: rrgh I guess I have no choice. Red: wait I have an idea! Rapper: Nothing that envolves sex or girls or beer. Wolf: If it has anything to do with giving you a show then I will kill you slowly! Red: it's even better than that. Jade: Enlighten us with this idea. (Later Red has a many cases of the most expensive beer) Cashier: will that be cash, credit, or tab? Red: (nudges Wolf) come on dude. Wolf: It feels gay. Red: Think of it as a ticket for free stuff. Wolf: Fine. (Exposes Wolf's breast) Cashier: (nosebleeds) I'LL PAY FOR IT! Rapper: How is this supposed to work? Jade: Are you just going to get Alpha drunk enough for him to apologize? Red: Wolfette here can use the powers of a hot chick to get whatever he wants! Wolf: this might be a better thing than I thought Jade: Oh, so you know what it's like to be me then, awesome. Wolf: fuck you. I'm going to bring awesomeness the the world of women now. Red: MONTAGE!!! Rapper: (sighs and face palms) Why do I always get involved into this shit? (Wolf and Red go around getting free stuff by using Wolf's female body. going to stores, going to betting games, looting museums and art galleries, access to restricted areas, concerts and so-on) (later they wait outside of Wolf's home) Red: what is taking so long in there? Wolf: Something for later (they continue to get in theme parks, movies, carnivals, conventions all for free until the end of the day) Red: Whoo! that was awesome! Wolf: hell yeah! but I think it's time I get back to being a dick. Red: aw come on can't we do more of this tomorrow? Wolf: I had my fill and besides Fox is going to... Wait where you watching while I exposed my body? Red: Uhhh... maybe? Wolf: (uses a sledge hammer to crush Red's crotch) fag. (walks to the hospital) (Wolf enters the the room) Alpha: Well look who came crawling in. Wolf: Oh ha ha you fuck. I had a miserable day with this curse you gave me. Alpha: And? Wolf: I'm sorry that I did that thing with the buffalo and won't do anything like this again on account you can genderbend me again. Alpha: And I'll hold you to that. Wolf: can you please get me out of this? I hate the stares men give me all the time. Alpha: (I change him back to normal) There you dick now get out of here. Wolf: (leaves the room with a smirk while thinking in his head) sucker. (The next morning Wolf wakes up and checks himself to see he was normal again) Wolf: (walks out the door seeing a line of the men he got free stuff from with gifts and flowers) oh shit Man: is Wolfette here? Wolf: maybe I should have thought about this more. Alpha: (Comes by angry) Wolf! Wolf: oh hey Alpha Alpha: I heard from Rapper how you used my punishment for your own twisted needs! Wolf: Uh what makes you believe he is telling the truth? Rapper: Oh I'm tellin' the truth Alpha. Wolf: but that is just one person who has a grudge on me. Red: (Comes in with a cast over his crotch) make that two you dick! Wolf: Ah Red is an idiot. you need a more reliable witness Jade: Plus, Alpha, Red, and Rapper forced it out of me too, plus it was getting boring. Alpha: WOLF!!! Wolf: hey in a way it's your fault too for giving me this opportunity to do this. Alpha: that's it. I'm really going to teach you a lesson. Wolf: what are you going to do now? I'll just make it backfire on you. Alpha: back fire this. (genderbends Wolf again) Hey! here is Wolfette! (The men start running towards Wolf) Wolf: oh shit! (runs away) Rapper: And that's why you never mess with the creator. Jade: (To Alpha) You think that was such a good idea? Alpha: those guys are going to chase him as long as he is genderbended. Rapper: Sometimes it sucks to be him. Yoshi: (off-screen) RAPPER! You are going to pay for putting that embarrassing video on YouTube!! Rapper: Shit. I gotta go. (runs off) Red: (comes out with a video saying secret wepon) Hey look what I found! let's watch it. Jade: Well, looks like all the creators are busy. Drew: (Offscreen) Come on Jade, we gotta make you even sexier than Wolfette, time to change clothes. Jade: Well, that's my cue. (Walks away) Red: (Watches the video that Shows Wolfette doing a strip tease as Red's cast breaks off and gets a boner) It may be wrong but I can't stop looking. Alpha: Red that is so gay Red: then how about you make a real OC like Wolfette? Alpha: still gay END (after credits) Rapper: (thinks) Ya know, I always wondered, what would happen if Fox was gender-bent? Jade: (Thinks) If Fox was a guy, wouldn't Fox just be ridiculously gorgeous and still caring? Rapper: Yeah but what would she look like? (Jade shrugs) Category:Episodes